


Just for tonight

by arxiver



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, It's so sweet though, M/M, OMG I wrote porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxiver/pseuds/arxiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have one night of passion while they are drunk, and never speak of it again. Seventy years later, they are living together once more in Avengers Tower. A night of dancing leads to more. Will history repeat itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for tonight

“That girl doesn’t deserve you,” Bucky says.

“You’re drunk,” Steve tells him. And that girl had ditched him on the dance floor as soon as she could. Bucky ditched his date soon after and took Steve out drinking.

“That don’t mean it ain’t true,” Bucky replies. He stumbles a bit at crack in the pavement.

“Next you’re going to tell me that none of the girls who dump me deserve me,” Steve grumbles. He’s heard this line from his friend on more than one occasion.

“Yeah,” Bucky slurs. “They’re all shallow. Don’t take the time to see who you really are.”

“And who’s that?” Steve asks him.

“A great guy, that’s who,” Bucky tells him. “If you weren’t amazing, I wouldn’t spend so much time with you. That’s why I ditched my date.” Bucky puts his arms around Steve, causing Steve to stumble a bit with him. “She was boring and vapid.”

“Don’t say such mean things about a lady,” Steve admonishes him.

“See,” Bucky remarks. “That’s why you’re such a great guy. Much better than me.”

“Don’t say that about yourself either.” Steve thinks that the sun revolves around Bucky. He’s handsome and charming and everybody loves him. The only attention Steve gets is when he hangs around Bucky.

They somehow manage to get up the stairs to their apartment relatively quietly so as to not disturb the neighbors. Bucky tries several times to get the key in the lock before Steve takes it from him and does it himself. Steve’s a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, but he didn’t have nearly as much as Bucky did so he’s much more sober.

Bucky plops down on the couch as soon as they get in their apartment. “Is the apartment spinning slightly,” he asks.

“I told you that you were drunk,” Steve says. “You should go to bed.”

“No way,” Bucky tells him. “I’m way too wound up to sleep for a while.” He pats the couch next to him. “Come sit with me.”

Steve obliges and goes to sit next to him. Their couch is a bit broken and he slides down the cushion straight into Bucky. Bucky takes advantage of that to put his arm around Steve once more.

“I meant what I said,” Bucky says more quietly. “You’re a great guy. You shouldn’t take rejection so hard. Someday you’ll meet someone who will see who you are.”

Steve sighs inwardly. He’s just about given up hope of finding anyone who will look past the small, boyish looking man and see something they like in him. But Bucky hasn’t, and he seems determined to make Steve date every available girl in Brooklyn to find the right one.

“I just wish she hadn’t ditched me so early,” Steve says with resignation. “I kind of wanted to go dancing.”

“Well why didn’t you say so!” Bucky exclaims as he jumps up off the couch. He holds out his hand to Steve. “We can dance whenever you want.” Steve doesn’t move. “Come on, let’s dance,” Bucky says. “I’ve got so much energy I could burst.”

“That’s from all the sugar in the alcohol,” Steve tells him. But he takes Bucky’s hand and lets himself be pulled up off the couch. “We can’t put on any music,” he says. “The walls are too thin. The neighbors would complain.”

“We don’t need music,” Bucky says. “We can hear it in our heads.”

Steve is still dubious, but he’s willing to give it a try.

“One two three four,” Bucky says to a beat so Steve can get on the same rhythm. Steve gets it quickly and soon they’re lindy hoping all over their living room. There’s not much room, so they keep having to avoid the furniture. But Steve soon gets in high spirits.

Eventually Bucky’s less than sober state gets the better of him and he trips and half falls half sits on the couch. He pulls Steve down with him and he ends up sprawled all over Bucky.

Steve can feel that Bucky is breathing hard, the fast pace of the dancing having gotten his heart rate up. “I’m exhausted,” he says between breaths.

“Bet you can get to sleep now,” Steve says.

“Nope. Still wired.” Bucky looks up to where Steve is lying on top of him and looks him straight in the eyes. Steve stares back and wonders what Bucky is thinking. He frowns as the stare continues on without a word.

Silently, Bucky brings up a hand to Steve’s face and brushes his bangs out of his face where they had fallen during the dance. The touch is light and Steve wants to move into it, but holds still instead.

Bucky opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out for a few moments. When he finally does say something, he voice is rough and cracked. “I’m going do something stupid,” he says.

Steve gives him a questioning look, wondering what Bucky is planning on doing that is so stupid. But he gets his answer a second later. Bucky leans up and presses his lips to Steve’s.

His lips are warm and soft and Steve freezes for a moment. He’s never kissed anyone before, and he’s surprised at how good it feels. Bucky tastes like nothing he’s ever tasted before and his lips are softer than Steve would have guessed. He soon finds himself opening his mouth and leaning into the kiss.

Bucky responds immediately. He opens his mouth further and gently pushes his tongue forward, licking into Steve’s lips. Steve closes his mouth around it and gently sucks.

Then he breaks away. They shouldn’t be doing this. He gets up off of Bucky and turns around. He can feel tears prickling in his eye. His first kiss and it just to Bucky fooling around.

He can hear Bucky swallowing behind him. “Steve…” he says quietly, but nothing more.

“We shouldn’t.” Steve replies. His tears are starting to run down his face now, and he wishes he could run and hide. But there’s nowhere in their small apartment to get away from Bucky. So he might as well turn to face him.

Steve turns around to find Bucky staring into his lap with a worried expression on his face. He looks up at the sound of Steve moving and sees the tears rolling down his face.

“I’m sorry,” he says. He reaches up again to Steve’s face, this time to wipe the tears away. He’s so gentle Steve thinks he might start crying harder. He can’t help himself this time and he does move into the touch.

Bucky looks surprised, but leaves his hands on Steve’s face, moving slightly to cup his cheek. Steve closes his eyes for a moment and just feels the warmth of Bucky’s hand.

He opens his eyes with resolve and looks at Bucky, “We can’t,” he says, just above a whisper.

Bucky rubs his thumb over some lingering tears. “Just for tonight?” he says.

Steve heart is about to leap out of his chest. He knows he wants it, wants Bucky, but it’s not allowed. Bucky wants to break the rules, for one night only. Maybe, if that’s all it is, maybe he could allow himself this one night.

He finds himself reaching for Bucky, and placing his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck. He slowly pulls him forward and connects their lips once more. Bucky smiles into the kiss. Steve’s lingering tears fall into their mouths, but they ignore them.

Bucky gets his hands under Steve’s shirt and pulls it out from his pants. He slowly unbuttons it while trying to kiss Steve at the same time. It doesn’t quite work, but soon they get the shirt off and gets back to kissing fervently. Bucky slides his hands all over Steve’s back and the touch feels so good.

Soon Steve wants to touch Bucky as well. He goes to unbutton his shirt but fumbles around and can’t get it undone. Bucky disengages from Steve and grabs his hands. “I’ll get it,” he says. He pulls back from Steve and quickly unbuttons the shirt. Steve looks down his torso as he does it, staring at the tone chest as it is revealed.

When Bucky gets it off completely, Steve goes in to touch Bucky’s chest. They stay like that for a moment, Bucky staring at Steve while he marvels at him. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Bucky naked before, but this time he gets to stare, to touch.

Soon Bucky gets impatient and moves in to Steve’s mouth again. Steve wastes no time in getting his arms around Bucky’s broad shoulders to rub his back like Bucky had done for him. As he does so, their bare chests touch. It feels much better than rubbing against fabric. Steve can feel himself starting to get hard. He doesn’t know how far Bucky wants to take this, so he tries not to call attention to it at all.

But Bucky has others ideas and soon picks Steve up and lays him down on the couch. He props himself up on his elbows above Steve, but lets their legs intertwine. Steve can feel that Bucky is just as excited as he is.

Bucky stops kissing his mouth and moves to his neck. Steve can’t do anything but close his eyes and feel the sensation of Bucky’s mouth moving against his skin. He moves lower and kisses his way down Steve’s chest. He acts like the pale skin of his boney chest is something to be revered. Finally Steve understands why Bucky always hated those girls who left him. Bucky wants him. He’s more than just a convenient replacement for a girl. Bucky makes him feel really wanted, loved even.

Bucky gets to his belt and stops. He looks up Steve, and Steve looks back at him. “Can I?” Bucky asks. Steve can’t get his mouth to work, so he just nods and takes a deep breath. He can’t believe they’re really doing this.

Bucky undoes his belt and slowly pulls down his pants. He looks at Steve the entire time, making sure that he doesn’t go too far. But Steve doesn’t want him to stop. He wants Bucky to touch him all over and never stop.

When Bucky gets his pants all the way off, it’s clear just how much Steve wants this. As Bucky shifts up above him, Steve can see that from the bulge in Bucky’s pants that he’s in the same boat. Steve reaches up for Bucky and kisses him again. “Your turn,” he says.

Just as with his shirt, Bucky does the undressing. Steve is glad for that because he doesn’t know if he could keep his hands steady enough to even undo the belt. Once Bucky is undressed, he climbs his back to Steve, hovering above him without touching him. With one arm propping himself up, he touches Steve gently on the face with the other hand.

“Are you sure,” Bucky whispers. Steve answers by pulling Bucky down so that their bodies connect all along their fronts.

It’s an explosion of sensation. Skin on skin everywhere. He closes his eyes and throws his head back as his cock brushes against Bucky’s leg. Bucky must be feeling the same thing because he gives a soft moan. He quickly stifles it in Steve’s neck, remembering the thin walls and nosy neighbors.

Bucky moves his body up and down against Steve’s. It’s the best thing that Steve’s has ever felt. Soon it’s topped though when Bucky reaches down and grabs his cock. He doesn’t stop moving, but pumps his hand up and down along his length. Steve has to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

“Buck” Steve says breathlessly, grabbing at Bucky’s shoulders and gripping tightly. The sensation is almost too much and he doesn’t know if he can hold out much longer.

“Let go,” Bucky whispers hotly in his ear. With the permission Steve releases himself and spills out between them.

Bucky reaches down and grabs himself, pumping wildly and while staring at Steve. “No,” Steve says, stopping him. “I want to.” Bucky stops and stares at Steve incredulously. Steve doesn’t understand why. Bucky just did it for him, why would he think that Steve wouldn’t want to return the favor.

He gets up, ignoring the mess on his stomach and thighs, and pushes Bucky down onto the other end of the couch. Once Bucky is lying down, Steve moves over him and kisses him. For a brief moment his spent cock brushes against Bucky’s erect one and he almost cries out he’s so sensitive. He positions himself far enough above Bucky so it doesn’t happen again, and starts by sliding his hands down Bucky’s chest. Bucky is still staring at him with disbelief. Steve quickly kisses the expression off his face for a moment before sliding his hand down lower.

Bucky looks beautiful when he touches him, flushed and moaning softly. Steve briefly wonders if that is what he looked like when Bucky touched him. If it is, then he could easily understand why he would want to do this. It’s mesmerizing to watch Bucky enjoying his touch.

He moves slowly at first, watching Bucky as he moves his hand up and down. Slowly he picks up the pace and Bucky really starts to squirm. He pants and closes his eyes. Steve moves faster and suddenly Bucky is spilling out into Steve’s hand.

Steve stays propped up where he is as Bucky pants and tries to get his breathing under control. Now that it’s over, Steve’s afraid that Bucky will want to get away from him. But Steve isn’t done soaking up his touch. He wants to fall asleep tucked in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky opens his eyes and looks up to Steve. There is so much love in his eyes that Steve thinks he might cry again, this time with happiness. “Come here,” Bucky says and pulls Steve down to him.

The sticky messes on their stomachs collide with a squish. “We’re kind of gross, Bucky,” Steve says.

Bucky just laughs, a huge grin on his face. “Let’s get cleaned up then.” He gets out from under Steve and walks over to the sink in the kitchen. Steve already misses his warmth, but he’s enjoying the view as Bucky walks away. Bucky walks with such a confident swagger, it’s hard not to laugh at him. From a distance it’s easy to notice how beautiful Bucky is. How had he never seen it before?

Bucky gets a dishcloth, wets it, and walks back to where Steve is still sprawled out on the couch. He cleans up Steve first before getting to himself. He touches Steve with such reverent care, he can’t believe that this is the same person who stumbled blindly into their apartment just an hour ago.

How much things had changed in just an hour. He and Bucky went from friends to… something more. He thinks his heart has expanded with all the love he feels for Bucky.

But what had Bucky said? “Just for tonight?” Is he going to keep to that? Is that all this will be? Steve knows on his part that he wants it to be more, and he thinks that Bucky feels the same. Just looking at Bucky’s face confirms it. No one would look at him like that for just a quick fuck, would they? He doesn’t want to bring the subject up to Bucky just in case he doesn’t feel the same way. Steve doesn’t want to hear that now, not tonight.

Bucky holds his hand out to Steve, who is still lying on the couch. “Come on,” he says. “Let’s go to bed.” Steve doesn’t know if he can sleep after the evening’s activities, but it is quite late. Bucky leads him to his bedroom and Steve can’t keep the smile off his face knowing that Bucky wants him in his bed.

Bucky climbs into the bed first and then gestures for Steve to get in under the covers with him. As soon as he gets in, Bucky pulls them together. They lie there touching all over, not saying a word. What is there to say after what happened? Steve feels that Bucky is pouring everything he wants to say into his touch, soft and sweet on Steve’s back. Steve tries to stay awake, to relish in this as long as possible, but soon his body pulls him under into sleep.

* * *

Steve wakes up a bit before dawn. The sky is starting to lighten, indicating the night is over. He has rolled over in the night and is no longer in Bucky’s embrace. He doesn’t want to move though, scared of waking him up.

Morning has come, the night is over. Will Bucky still want him when he’s up and sober? Last night it had seemed so clear how much Bucky wanted him, but now the doubts are seeping into his mind. He can’t get the words out of his head. “Just for tonight.”

The sun begins to rise and shines into Bucky’s eyes. He grunts and pulls the pillow over his face. Steve keeps perfectly still, but his heart’s still beating fast. He’s waiting for Bucky to get up, for him to make the first move.

Bucky moves the pillow from his eyes and rolls over. When his eyes connect with Steve’s they’re wide with disbelief.

He gets up quickly, putting his back to Steve. Steve gets up too, slowly. He turns his back as well, waiting for Bucky to say something. He can hear Bucky breathing rapidly. He feels the bed moving, and he turns around to glance at Bucky. He’s put his head in his hands and he’s not moving.

Suddenly he gets up and throws on his clothes. He rapidly leaves the room and Steve can hear him putting on his shoes and getting his coat. The front door opens and quickly slams shut.

Well, that’s his answer. Bucky was drunk last night, really drunk. Steve should have known. If he was sober it never would have happened. He doesn’t want Steve, just like nobody else wants him.

How is this going impact their friendship? Will Bucky ever be able to talk to him again? What if he throws Steve out? He couldn’t take it if they weren’t able to patch things up. They’ve gotten into fights before, but they always came back to each other. But this is different. How can they come back from this?

Steve slowly gathers his clothes from where they were discarded in the living room and puts them on piece by piece. He heads for his bedroom, flops into his bed and cries.

* * *

**70 years later.**

“I’m bored.”

“You’re always bored,” Steve tells Bucky, looking up from his book.

“Well if I wasn’t cooped up in the Tower until Shield clears me, I wouldn’t be bored all the time,” Bucky tells him.

“You’re an adult. You can entertain yourself,” Steve says exasperated.

“I’ve done just about everything there is to do in this damn place,” Bucky says. “I’m still bored.”

“Well I don’t know how to help you, Buck.” Steve tells him. “Put on some music or something. I have a record player right over there.” He points to a dusty corner that hasn’t been used in a while.

Bucky get up and goes over to the record collection. He flips through them, but nothing seems to catch his eye. “Is all you have old fogy music?”

“Bucky, you’re older than I am,” Steve tell him. “This music is for people from our era. It’s good stuff if you give it a try. I bet you’d remember some of it.” Bucky’s memory is still a bit foggy on details, but he has most of his memories back. He’s the same old Bucky Steve remembers.

“Yeah, but music has evolved in the last seventy years. You should try listening to it sometime.” Steve doesn’t know where Bucky’s been getting his hands on new music and movies, but he’s been soaking up new pop culture.

“Ah ha,” Bucky exclaims as he find a record he likes. “This one has a beat to it.” He puts on the record and some big band music with a fast pace comes on. “This is more like it.”

“It’s not really conducive to reading,” Steve says.

“Then stop reading,” Bucky counters. “Come dance with me.”

“Oh no,” Steve tells him. “I’m not really up for that.”

“Nonsense,” Bucky says. “Come on. I’ll stop complaining about being bored if you dance for one song.”

That’s a deal worth taking. “OK, one song.” He gets up and is greeted by Bucky’s wide smile. It’s already worth it to see that. Bucky doesn’t smile as easily as he used to.

Soon they’re dancing around the room. They have considerably more space than they used to when they danced around their small apartment in Brooklyn, so they don’t run into anything. This also gives them the freedom to do more complicated moves like they would in a dance hall.

Bucky really gets into the music and it seems like he is his old self again. Soon he’s teasing Steve for his dancing. “That’s atrocious, Steve. Don’t you know how to move that huge body of yours?”

“I move just fine,” Steve replies. “You just don’t lead very well,” he says jokingly. Bucky shoves him lightly on the shoulder for the insult.

They get into a rhythm and they dance better than they ever have together before. Steve used to trip all over himself all the time, but now he has years of fight training and knows how to move precisely. The dancing seems to come naturally after all that.

Steve ends up taking the lead, whizzing around the room. Bucky follows suit like they have one mind. They’re all smiles, and their supersoldier bodies make it so they don’t tire. Steve stays way past one song.

During a particularly daring move, at least for normal people, Bucky gets pulled close to Steve’s body. He stops there and doesn’t move away. They just stand like that, music blaring, ignored. They’re pressed almost completely together.

Steve is reminded of that night long ago, when dancing led to more. He always regretted that night, and Bucky would never speak of it. Their friendship was strained for a long time before they were able to move past it. But move past it they did. There’s no reason to bring that up again.

But Steve can’t help but stare at Bucky’s lips, wondering if they would be as soft as he remembers. Bucky has filled out since he last touched him. He wants to run his hands all over his friend and learn every inch. But he can’t.

Can he? Bucky is still standing there too. He hasn’t made a move to pull away. Fuck it. Steve moves in towards Bucky and presses their lips together. For a moment Bucky stays still and takes it in, but too soon he pulls away.

He moves completely out of Steve’s grip and stares at the floor, not meeting Steve’s eyes. “We can’t,” he whispers to the floor.

Why not? They have before. Steve swallows and says one line. “Just for tonight?”

Bucky’s head snaps up at this. He stares into Steve’s eyes, searching for his meaning. Steve tries to give him the most earnest look he can muster, but it’s ruined by the pleading in his eyes.

Bucky moves fast. In seconds he’s on Steve, pulling him down into a bruising kisses. Unlike last time, they’re fast and frantic. Bucky pulls Steve’s head toward him with both hands and pushes his tongue roughly into Steve’s mouth.

They break away just long enough for Bucky to pull off Steve’s shirt. It comes off so fast that Steve thinks it might have been ripped. He doesn’t care; he can get more. He moves his hands under Bucky’s shirt, feeling the tough muscles under his skin. They break away once more to get Bucky’s shirt off too.

Bucky pushes him towards his bedroom. Steve walks backwards while trying to still kiss Bucky and touch as much skin as possible. Before he knows it he is in the room and heading for the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he topples backward. Bucky is on him in seconds, pushing their bodies together as he attacks Steve’s mouth.

Steve takes the initiative and grabs Bucky’s butt and brings him closer. They both moan as their crotches rubs up against one another. Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s and flips them over. Bucky makes a surprised sound and looks up at Steve with awe. Steve couldn’t do that last time they were together like this.

Steve impatiently fumbles at Bucky’s pants, but soon gets them unbuckled. He doesn’t stop to ask Bucky if it’s what he wants the way Bucky did for him so long ago. He knows what Bucky is asking for without words.

As soon as his pants are gone, Steve takes Bucky’s cock in his hands. Just like before, Bucky squirms so beautifully at the touch. But this time he gets control of himself and repeats Steve’s move so that he is now on top. He bites at Steve’s neck, then sucks hard. Steve gives in to the sensation and tilts his head up to give Bucky more access to his neck. Steve knows it will leave a mark, but it probably won’t last ‘til morning.

Bucky takes advantage of Steve’s distraction to moves his hands down to Steve’s belt buckle. He gets it off with practiced hands and soon Steve is nude just like him. Bucky stares at Steve from above him for just a second before he takes both their lengths in his hand. He moves his cock gently in hand so that they rub up against each other.

Steve gasps and goes back to grabbing Bucky’s ass, pulling him closer. Bucky licks his way back into Steve’s mouth while pumping them both mercilessly. Steve feels like he’s a teenager again and can’t hold out.

“Bucky!” he exclaims. “Oh, Buck.” He moves his hands up Bucky’s back and around his shoulders. He grips tightly in warning, and then he can’t hold out any longer. He spills out into Bucky’s hand and Bucky follows shortly after.

Bucky collapses down onto the bed next to Steve. They both collect their breaths. Their bodies don’t need the air, but their minds do. Suddenly Bucky bounds up, and Steve assumes he’s bolting. But soon he comes back with a washcloth in hand. He’s cleaned his hands and body already and hands the towel to Steve so he can wash himself up. He finds himself wishing for the gentle touch Bucky had shown him before when cleaning him up.

Bucky plops down on the bed, but stays on the other side, away from Steve. Steve gives it a second’s thought, before quickly deciding to reach out to Bucky. If he wanted space he would have left.

“Buck?” he calls. “There’s plenty of space over here.”

Bucky turns around to look at Steve. He searches his face for a bit, then apparently finding something he likes, scoots over to where Steve is lying. Steve opens his arms to let Bucky in. He puts his head on Steve’s chest so that his head is facing the opposite direction. Steve wishes he could see Bucky’s face, but it’s enough to have him in his arms. After all, they only have tonight; he wouldn’t want to ruin this moment.

* * *

Steve didn’t sleep all night. He lay there listening to the rise and fall of Bucky’s chest. He didn’t want to miss a single second.

He wishes to hell that morning would never come, but the inevitable march of time brings the sunrise all too soon. Steve watches the sky lighten and the sun peak around the Manhattan buildings. Bucky sleeps on.

Eventually Bucky stirs. Steve can hear the change in his breathing as he comes to full wakefulness. He reaches up and cards his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky responds by groaning and settling deeper into Steve’s chest. He never did like mornings.

Bucky finally wakes up fully and pulls himself away from Steve. Still, he lies down on the pillow next to Steve and stares at him. This time he’s not freaking out and pulling away. He just stares into Steve’s eyes and waits for him to say something.

“It’s morning,” Steve croaks out.

“Yes,” Bucky agrees. “It is.”

Steve clears his throat. “The night’s over.” He doesn’t want Bucky to think that he’s kicking him out, but he does want to give him the out if he wants to take it.

“What if…” Bucky begins. He breaks eye contact and bites his lip. “What if I don’t want it to be over?” He looks back into Steve’s eyes shyly.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Steve responds. He hopes that Bucky means what he thinks he means.

“Really?” Bucky looks sad, but with a small bit of hope behind his eyes.

Steve turns over fully and takes Bucky’s face gently in both his hands. “Really,” he states. “It never has to end if you don’t want it to.”

Bucky smiles, but the sadness still remains. “I don’t want it to. I never wanted it to.”

Steve thinks his heart might burst from his chest. He smiles at Bucky and tears come to his eyes. His hands, still on Bucky’s face, bring him closer, and he lays a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky shudders underneath his touch. Steve can feel when he starts crying. Wracking sobs soon shake through him. Steve just brings him close and wraps as much of himself around Bucky as he can. The tears in his eyes fall, but silently. He rubs at Bucky’s back, trying to comfort him.

“I was a coward,” Bucky tells him through the sobs. “I never should have left you.”

“Shh,” Steve tells him. “It doesn’t matter now.”

“I won’t leave you again,” Bucky promises.

“I know,” Steve says. He pulls Bucky even closer and smiles into his hair. It’s not just for tonight anymore. It’s for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit work. I thought I would fade to black during the sex, but I just kept writing, and oops, here it is. So let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you all.


End file.
